F9
by NaruhinaluvrX
Summary: Naruto escapes from Orochimaru after a lifetime of experiments and passes out in Hinata's backyard.Hinata takes him in,helps him,and teaches him how to fit in after being reunited with his family,Orochimaru kidnaps Naruto again and it's up to Hinata and his family to save him-Pairings:Naruhina,Minakushi-Rated M for suggested rape and small amount of cannibalism
1. F9 Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

**All he remembered was that he had been running**

* * *

He had been running for a while,though he didn't know how had no concept of he knew now was that there were holes and gashes in his body with weird,sticky liquid coming out,it had come out of him before he just didn't know what it was remembered while he was running he felt the holes and gashes being formed,but he didn't remembered how,all he remembered that it hurt and he had to ignore them.

He also remembered that wasn't at him,but at the the other "Masks",that's what he called them,the yelling said,"Stop Experiment F9!Don't let him get to the surface!"He paused for a moment to think about what he was called,"Experiment F9..."He grew up with that as his mark,he didn't know what else to call it,and he has had it since he as far back as he could remember.

He also thought about the "Masks",he had grown up with them for as long as he could he was never taught how to talk,read,or only things the "Masks" had taught him was that he had blonde,spikey hair,ocean,whatever that was,blue eyes,and three whiskers on each side of his face,and that he was their tool to experiment on and their weapon they could use as they pleased.

He had always hated that last part,being called a tool and a weapon,it had always made him want tear the "Masks" apart,but if he had done that the "Head Mask" would have gotten what he blonde grinded his teeth at the thought of the "Head Mask" and the lab that he had just escaped,and he knew he never wanted to see either one just wanted to be free.

* * *

It's 3 a.m. and laying on her bed is a young kunoichi,who's having trouble sits up,her blue hair tangled in the back whille two locks frame her face,and gets out of her walks to her bathroom and looks in the mirror,and looking back at her are two lavender colored eyes,with no stares at her relfection for a moment then she leaves the bathroom and begins to wonder her house,while she does she passes some old journals she used in her ninja academy days that have the name "Hinata Hyuuga" on them.

Hinata sighs softly and says,"I'm glad father gave me my own house in the Hyuuga Housing,but for some reason I can't sleep."Placing her chin in her hand,Hinata stared at her backyard wondering why she can't it because of the house or is it because of the room she was sleeping in?Sighing softly,Hinata was about to go back inside her house when she saw first it was hard to tell what it was,but as she looked harder she saw the form of a man."A man?In my backyard?In the middle of the night?I must be crazy!"Hinata thought to herself,but it was in fact a man.

Hinata couldn't make out any phyiscal features,but she could tell that the man was hurt really bad and he was frist she thought he was an enemy ninja sent to attack the Hidden Leaf Village,but she noticed how bad he was limping and thought that he was just a man that got attacked,by who or what she didn't as she was gonna go to tell someone about the man,he fell to the rushed over to the man and saw he was covered in blood and severe wounds,he was also wearing strange white clothes she had never seen before but Hinata wasn't focusing on them right now.

Hinata started to shake the man,trying to wake him up but he was out then turned him over on his back and saw something that terrifed her,a large claw mark in the man ,Hinata reached down and lightly run her finger over the wound,wonder what could've cause such a horrible wanted to help this man,so she picked him up,carried him into her house,and laid him down on a bed in her guest running off to get some medic supplies,Hinata began to strip the man of his shirt,she would have taken off his pants but she realized he had no boxer on.

Hinata's face bright red,she started cleaning the wounds,Hinata looked at the man's face and saw he had spikey,blonde hair and three whiskers on each side of his face,she didn't know what color his eye were since they were closed,and noticed something about his face,"He looks like his my age,or just a year older."Hinata whispered to treating his wounds on his chest,Hinata flipped the man over to treat his as she was going to clean the wounds,Hinata noticed a gaint nine burnt on the man's back.

She founded it rather odd and she wonder where the burn came from,the burn seemed old but it wasn't faded at she'd ask him when he woke up where it came and where he came from,how he got to the Hidden Leaf,into her backyard,how he got so injured,and who he treating his back,Hinata rolled up his pants to treat his legs,she only had to roll them up to his knees cause there weren't as many wounds on legs.

Once he was all bandaged,Hinata laid a blanket on top of the man and stared at his face."He's so 's as if he hasn't eaten in years."She said as she started to gently rub the man face,he twitched which told her he wasn't completely noticed,while treated his wounds,that the man's hair was kinda tips of his bangs went to his eyes,the front of his hair had grown just past his chin,the back of his hair went to his shoulders,but his hair looked roughly cut,as if the man had fought who ever cut his hair.

After making sure the man was propely tucked in,Hinata went back her room and laid down on her bed."I wonder if I should tell the Hokage about the man after he wakes up?I hope that he wakes up soon,there is so much I want ask him!I hope that he'll be okay after he wakes up."Hinata said to herself,with a sigh,as she felt herself drift off to sleep.


	2. F9 Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_She opened her eyes slowly_

* * *

Hinata sat up in her bed and started to think about what happened that had found a mysterious man in her backyard,she treated his wounds,and let him sleep in her house without knowing who he getting out of bed and pulling out her clothes,Hinata turned on the hot water and began her washing her hair,Hinata thought she heard small noises coming from the man's room but she decided it was nothing.

After drying off and getting dressed in her usual outfit,a lavender hoodie with a white hood and white sleeves with lavender rings at the end,Hinata made her way to the kitchen to make herself she had woken up at noon,something she doesn't normal do but she did help a man at three in the yawned as she placed a teapot on the stove for her ramen when she heard a loud thud that made her making her way to the source the thud,Hinata noticed wood pieces covering her floor.

Hinata turned around the corner to see that the door to the mysterious man's room was completely ,she entered the room and looked around and saw nothing,not even the around Hinata felt a sudden pain in her side as she fell to the noticed that she was bleeding and looked up to see the man with blood on his hand,but that was not the only thing she saw that the man had claws,fangs,and terrorizing blood red one of his whiskers had multiplied one hundred fold and frozen with fear,Hinata felt like she could do nothing but tremble.

The man leaned in closer,bearing his fangs and getting ready for his next attack when suddenly he starts sniffing ,staring at him confused and in fear,she tried to back away from him but couldn't because of the wall behind Hinata started to sit up,the man grabbed her hair and stared at it with wonder which confused ,finally feeling like she was able to speak,asked,"Aren't you...going to hurt me?"The man let go of Hinata's hair and looked at her confused,like he didn't understand her,and tilted his ,still trembling in fear,slowly sat up and stared at the man.

Hinata noticed that the man's eyes were no longer blood red but ocean blue,the man's whiskers were now back to just three,and that the man no longer had fangs or Hinata went to touch the man's face,the man grabbed his stomach in ,scared a little,heard the man's stomach rumble as his grip got tighter and ask,"Are you hungry?"The man looked at her in confusion,and in pain,and whined a stood up and made her around the man to help him up,but when she went to put her hand on him,the man flinched as if he was scared that Hinata was going to hurt him.

Hinata backed away a little to show the man that she wasn't going to hurt him and made her to the kitchen,after treating her way to the kitchen,Hinata turned around and saw the man following giggled a bit and started walking to her dinning room where she sat down in a chair and saw the man peeking at her from behind the some more,Hinata made her way to the man and smiled at him,which made the man stare at her with wonder.

Hinata placed her hand on the man's shoulder,which caused him to flinch and back let out a soft sigh and said,"I'm not gonna hurt you,I promise."The man,trembling,looked up at her in confusing but let her take his hand as she lead him to a chair and made him sit."Now just wait here and i'll get you something to eat.",Hinata said to reassure the man as she made her way to the kitchen where she poured the hot water in two insant bowls of ramen.

After waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook,Hinata made her way back to the dinning room where she placed the bowls on the table and sat she went to take her first few noodles into her mouth,Hinata noticed that the man wasn't eating his food,but staring at the food as if it was about the man because he was so skinny,Hinata smiled and said,"It's 's food and it's really good."The man looked up at Hinata and tilted his head in confusion then looked back at his food and began to sniff it.

Hinata giggled,picked up a noodle from the man's bowl with her chopsticks,and ate it to show the man there was nothing wrong with the ramen."See,it's good.",Hinata said with a smile as she picked up another noodle and held it up for the man to man sniffed it a bit,ate the noddle,and then smiled from the smiled back and then began to laugh as the man shoved his face into his bowl and ate his man lifted up his head and looked at Hinata in confusion,which caused Hinata to laugh because there was a Naruto fishcake stuck on his forehead.

Hinata reached for the fishcake with her chopsticks,fed it to the man,smiled,and said,"I think i'll call you Naruto."


End file.
